1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical disc drive and particularly to a swing arm-type head positioning actuator for optical disc drives.
2. Background Art
An example of the aforementioned type of actuator is disclosed in JP Patent Publication (Kohyo) No. 2003-500787 A.
Actuators for hard disk drives and optical disc drives, which employ rotational disk (disc) information recording media, include linear actuators by which a recording/reproducing head or a reproducing head is moved linearly, and swing arm (also referred to as “rotary”) actuators by which such head is moved in a swinging manner. When it is desired that the drives be reduced in size, a swing arm actuator is employed. In optical disc drives, the actuator performs a focusing operation for maintaining a constant distance between the head and the disc surface, in addition to the operation to position the head at a desired position along the radius of the disk, or a tracking operation. In smaller optical disc drives, as described in JP Patent Publication (Kohyo) No. 2003-500787 A, the entire arm is tilted relative to the disc (e.g., vertically when the disk is horizontally disposed) so as to maintain a constant distance between the head and the disc surface.
Patent Document 1: JP Patent Publication (Kohyo) No. 2003-500787 A